betalandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetz/Mikey
Sweetz Personal Information Hobby: Making servers and setting up shit that doesn't matter for the future. Education: '1 Year of CyberSecurity ''Security+ ''and soon to have 1 Year of Networking ''CCNA '''Sweetz Side (Of it all) I started BetaLands when there weren't many beta servers out there and really enjoyed the idea of an exclusive community to beta. I continued my effort to advertise my server in hopes to grow the community as a whole, not just my server. I released server files that I'd find to help others make a server which I'm glad to see many people use. Although, after doing this and trying to make a better community all I've seen is drama and mayhem. First it was the dupers/griefers with AzzaultCraft. They'd come on BetaLands and grief, spam diamond blocks/obsidian, to hopefully ruin the fun for our players, and gain attraction to their server. (They posted signs that had their IP around the world). There wasn't discord at this time so I blew it off.. Years later many notorious griefers had come and go but one sat in my mind, Miller71. He started it all, he griefed betalands for the first time and basically helped me start my server up. He even gave me craftbukkit one of the first days I launched betalands, before the June 5th, 2015 trailer. Some servers came and go but one year in specific was interesting for betalands, 2016. 2016 was the year of most of the drama's ''origin. This server named AlwaysAlpha had started up from players on BetaLands and staff members of that server mass DM Advertised through discord, voicechat, server text chat, etc. This really made me angry due to the amount of effort I put into growing ''my server. Although, I kind of forgot the fact that my goal was to help the community as a whole, I got side-tracked with my own server to realize that I was being controlling, which happens. I banned most of the AlwaysAlpha players and staff and started this big horrible fight which got nowhere. Until a day where I realized I FUCKED UP, I unbanned all the cool players that used to play on betalands and were good to me and my server in the past and we got our peace, so be it. Later on, servers came and go.. Although around April of 2018 I got a message from this player named Johny Muffin, I'm assuming if you've read this far you'll recognize him and know what I'm about to say (again this is my side..) He messaged me about partnering up, and I assumed he meant doing a partnership, advertising each others servers on discord.. That would've been much simpler. Although, he very much wanted to start a merge ''or bring our servers together as one. I decided this was a good idea at the time, why not try something new. We did this and I'll admit I didn't have the best setup at the time for server hosting, for the past month or so. Once me and johny merged he decided to '''control ''everything. All the VPS' were in his name, buycraft in his name, basically the whole server in it's entirety was given to him and I had no backup if shit went bad (which it did). Johny and I disagreed about many things and I didn't like his way of server management and he didn't like mine, a simpler way of putting it. We got in a heated argument and I banned him from the discord, basically the last thing that I had backup on or was in my name, he quickly revoked my access to the dedicated panel. Which, remember, I was indirectly paying for since the donations were coming from the community I provided, not to sound cocky. He took the files of the server and he stated that I wouldn't get them back until we merged again and put everything to peace. It was a power-play. I wanted the files back and we argued through the communties for a couple days and I eventually got them back because he wanted to be the '''bigger person. Our communities fought for a while and eventually we ignored it and moved on. Jilm had been an admin/sysadmin on betalands for probably 8-9 months now once it hit August of 2018. Him and I had talked a lot and I had a lot of trust into him. He had root access to the dedicated panel, server, anything he needed because I had trust in him. (Who even knows what trust is anymore in the beta community) I soon come to realize after a trip I took that he had bricked my Dedicated Machine and revoked all the files and basically said I wasn't getting them back. More like trying to piss me off not as much of a power-play. I soon come to find out all the reasons behind it and how he did it. Jilm apparently had been planning this for over a month and was going to do it while I was on my trip but didn't have time or something. I gave him access to the dedicated panel in discord DMs just a few days before he did this because I thought he could fix something for me while I wasn't home and without internet. That's the end of my story. Thanks for reading.